An SCC system denotes a system that determines the forward conditions of a controlled vehicle by using a radar, and manipulates the engine or brake of the controlled vehicle depending on the conditions, thereby maintaining a vehicle speed without the manipulation of a driver and adjusting a distance between vehicles.
The SCC system operates in an area of 30 km/h or more, but, as the SCC system has a stop-and-go function, the SSC system needs to provide a stop control function. However, when a vehicle is stopped by the SCC system, large jerks, such as a pitch motion and noise dive, are caused due to discontinuity in which there is no backing. Furthermore, even though a related art controller having no over-shoot function is used, due to practical limitations such as the delay and inaccuracy of a brake apparatus and the delay and error of a radar, it is difficult to prevent the above-described drawbacks.
Due to practical uncertainty, a related art stop-and-go controller cannot prevent a jerk which is caused when a vehicle stops in driving. In methods of reducing the occurrence of jerks, there is a method that realizes a soft-stop function by decreasing a brake pressure in a slight deceleration. The method cannot decrease or prevent the occurrence of jerks, and cannot be applied to a case in which a deceleration is high or middle. Therefore, the method cannot respond to all driving conditions. Also, there is a method that selects an appropriate parameter and performs variable control depending on driving conditions, but the method cannot propose a detailed scheme and result.
At present, there is an experimental method that decreases jerks which are caused when a vehicle is stopped by the SCC system, only in a limited condition, but there is no deductive method that removes the cause of a jerk and thus prevents the jerk from occurring when a vehicle stops. Therefore, due to a jerk that is caused when a vehicle stops, many vehicles using the SCC system cause fatigued and unpleasant feelings to a driver, and thus, the salability of SCC vehicles decreases.